


Sink

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Yuzu is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: It’s not manipulation. It’s… being aware of his assets.(or; Yuzu needs help with his Notte Stellata costume)





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> this really isn't my best work but i wrote it in an attempt to make my depression funk Calm Down a bit so im proud of it in the end ig and u hope u all enjoy it a lil bit~

It’s not manipulation. It’s… being aware of his assets.

Yuzu knows what he looks like. He knows people like him and that’s _fine_. He knows specifically that men like him and that’s _better_. He's learned how to move his body to get men to look. Yuzu might not be able to pull his hair to one side to expose his neck in the way he's watched - and rolled his eyes at - his sister doing multiple times, but adorning himself in soft fabric and feathers and arching his back to highlight the way costume slopes dangerously low, has the same effect. 

Secretly, Yuzu finds is slightly amusing at how much men are drawn to him in this costume. He's experienced more wandering hands in the past few months than he did the entirety of the previous season. Not that he's complaining, however, mostly, he's pleased. Yuzu knows it's not the same as how he looks in his short program costume, despite the nipped-in waist and almost obscenely tight trousers. Men glance but they don't _linger_ , not the ones who are scared. The way his hair hangs softly, and how the white satin glitters prettily when he bends under spotlights is safer, because everyone is looking. They can watch the way his wrists curl and thighs flex and forget what Yuzu is - because wanting a boy is different when it's Yuzu, everyone wants Yuzu, it's okay and it's allowed. 

Xinyu is like that. He's not as obvious about it - Yuzu has been lifted by him at galas more than he cares to count. Yuzu knows Xinyu is strong and his hands are warm, his handsome face is made all the more handsome when he smiles and it's easy to get him to do so. Xinyu isn't shy, he's sweet and open like the rest of his country's teammates. Yuzu always has fun in the brief time they get to spend together, and if a lot of that fun comes from the way Xinyu double takes when Yuzu smiles a certain way then that's fine too. Yuzu knows Xinyu isn't afraid to touch him, not the way some men are. There has never been a hesitancy in how he'll gleefully swing Yuzu against his chest, the hands at Yuzu's back and under his thighs secure in their hold. There is now. Yuzu is all too aware that if he were to walk up to Xinyu and glance up at him the way he usually does Xinyu would panic. Their easy touches would be gone, because Yuzu looks like this, pushing all the buttons that his costume seems to in a man's mind. 

Honestly, it sends a little thrill through Yuzu. It makes him feel the tiniest bit powerful, to be done up so beautifully and to have men who are usually so _sure_ turn to putty. Even men he's known for years.

So when Yuzu gets the idea in his head he can't shake it. It probably isn't fair, to prod at boundaries like this, but if Xinyu declines then he doesn't mind. They'll be back to normal at the banquet anyway; when Yuzu is back in his ill-fitting suits, when everything about him that makes men quiver is hidden away. They'll be okay. 

Yuzu tips his voice up sweetly when he asks Xinyu to help him with his zip. 

"Its sweaty," Yuzu claims, adding a quick, bashful, "Sorry!"

There's a pause where Xinyu's eyes widen slightly, and he gives Yuzu one long glance over. Yuzu's bangs are stuck to his forehead, and he knows he's glistening from his neck to his collarbone, illusion mesh clinging to his back. It's not what he would call his best look, personally, but he understand the appeal of it on other people. More importantly, he understands the appeal of it on _him_ for other people. He can recognise it in the way Xinyu's eyes keep coming back to his neck. Yuzu smiles as he tilts his head, too purposeful to come across as questioning, to emphasise the arch of it and watches Xinyu's cheeks flush.

It's all the answer he needs.

Yuzu turns, baring his back and resists the urge to look over his shoulder. A hurried clearing of Xinyu's throat is all the confirmation he gets, but it makes him feel strong - victorious. 

The first brush of Xinyu's fingers is overly gentle and makes Yuzu's shoulders flinch. He fights to keep still as Xinyu's fingertips wander along the raw edge of the fine illusion mesh, almost testing to see if he can feel it. They twitch away once they hit it the edge of the zipper over Yuzu's spine and Yuzu clenches his jaw against the shiver that erupts. 

He isn't sure what happens between that moment and then next, but suddenly Xinyu's hands return. His palm feels huge when it settles on Yuzu's shoulder confidently. His grip is firm - hot - where his fingers curl down towards Yuzu's chest, but there is force behind it too, like Xinyu is trying to nudge him. For a second Yuzu is confused. 

"I need to," Xinyu says, and pushes his shoulder a little again. Yuzu jolts when Xinyu flicks the end of the zipper gently, and Xinyu's hold tightens reflexively. Yuzu relaxes and let's Xinyu guide him forward, bringing his shoulders in.

He understands when Xinyu moves to take the zipper in both hands what he had meant to do. Xinyu needed better purchase on the zipper. Yuzu bites his bottom lip to force down the smile. It's unnecessary. The illusion mesh might look delicate but any skater knows it has some give. It's nice though, having someone want to - to dare to - touch him, especially like this.

This time he doesn't fight away the shiver. 

Xinyu's touch gets stronger, more familiar as he goes. When the zip is inched down, he strokes down over Yuzu's waist instead, running a thumb over the glass beads hidden underneath the feathers and Yuzu has to resist the urge to rock his hips back into it. 

But then Xinyu steps away, like he's remembered where they are, and the moment is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i made it a bit gender-feely whoops 
> 
> thank u for joining me on this yuzuyu (its a cute name okay) journey uwu


End file.
